1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive device which can be utilized in a unit used for dubbing video signals recorded on one magnetic disk onto other magnetic disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic still cameras have become increasingly popular. The electronic still camera uses a magnetic disk, called a floppy disk, as the recording medium thereof, and is constructed in such a manner that video signals corresponding to one frame or one field are recorded on two tracks or one track of the magnetic disk, respectively. Video signals already recorded on a magnetic disk can be dubbed onto other magnetic disks.
A conventional dubbing unit has, for example, two spindle chucks for holding two magnetic disks; one disk having video signals recorded thereon, and the other provided for recording the video signals thereon from the first-mentioned magnetic disk. Each spindle chuck is driven by a spindle motor, respectively; the two spindle motors being controlled in synchronization with each other.
Such a conventional unit, however, requires two spindle motors, as described above, and therefore, the unit has a drawback in that the cost thereof is high and the thickness of the unit is large. Further, the rotational and mechanical precision of each spindle motor are to stable due to imprecision of a bearing supporting a motor of the spindle motor, and irregularities in the rotation of each spindle motor appear; thus an image quality is reduced due to jitter.